1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a method for collecting silver ions and phosphoric acid in a waste fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Waste fluids generated while electronic components such as, for example, display devices, semiconductor devices, solar cells, and printed circuit boards (PCBs), are manufactured may contain silver ions and phosphoric acid. As production of display devices increases, the amount of waste fluids generated during manufacture of display devices increases.